User talk:Azaelius
G'day G'day Samsonius, I like what you've done with the place in the past few days. I have a question: could you please make me a talk page banner? If so, thank you. Ozzyjalo94 22:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoa that's weird, when I made this post my internet cut off, and when I logged back on, this post hadn't been saved and wasn't here, but when I wrote the one below to replace it, this one showed up... strange. What a way to start off a talk page. Sorry, Ozzyjalo94 04:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki G'day Samsonius, I like what you've done with the place over the past few days, it's coming along nicely. I just have a few things to ask you. First, could you please make me a talk page banner? If so, thank you. Secondly, have you had the same problem with Wikis as me lately (I know that I have a lot of Wiki-related problems, but this takes the cake) where the activity feed displays only the seconds since edits where made, and the number of seconds isn't even correct? If so, please HELP!!! ...I think I need some sleep... Ozzyjalo94 04:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Samsonius, I left a grammar lesson on my talk page on the Avatar wiki. Hope it helps. Skxwang 22:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice Picture Nice profile picture...and very snarky infobox. I like it. Acaeton 15:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks G'day Sean, thank you very much for the heading template. Lol, I'll probably end up copying and pasting almost my whole user page from the Avatar Wiki onto here. I'm having serious connectivity problems, and it's messing up my IRC connection, but I'll try to get it back up-and-running ASAP. G'bye, Ozzyjalo94 23:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) if there's one thing i'll tell yer, its that I'm honestly obsessed with this movie. in other words, I will colaborate. I Have It Under Control Jetfire606 01:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) what i meant was this: on the avtr wiki, i said i see you, and in the preview, Cobb claimed "I have it under control" Jetfire606 02:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Scouting is FUN! Hey! I just spent three days with eight seven year olds and it was FABULOUS! I am exhausted, they are exhausted, but a fun time WAS had by all. I need to talk to you about Facebook, though. For reasons that I can't go into here, I seriously need to create a page now. :-) Skxwang 19:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Heads up Will you be making a thumbnail for the browser icon? (just giving you the heads up in case you missed it. --Vinci Veni 14:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Lukas Haas G'day Sean, I'm writing this from one of those crappy school laptops... Anyway, the Lucas Haas page has an incorrectly spelt title. It says "Lucas Haas", but all references to him that I have found say that it his name is actually "Lukas Haas". I have no idea how to change an article title, and I'm guessing that only admins and the like can change them, so could you please change it? G'bye, I'll see you in the IRC when I get home from school, Ozzyjalo94 03:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, so that's what the "Move" icon is for. Thanks, Ozzyjalo94 05:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OH NO!!! G'day Sean, bad news: Inception comes out on July 22 over here :( Looks like you guys will have to add all of those new articles without me for a week or so... Anyway, I'm going to see "Predators" on Saturday morning, then I'm going to see the mighty Essendon Football Club finally win a game (fingers crossed!) in the afternoon, so you probably won't see me on IRC all Saturday. G'bye for now, Ozzyjalo94 08:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) PS. I see that you had problems with Nikodemuwhatshisname on the Avatar Wiki, lol, I had to revert some irrelevant and stupidly placed pics he added to articles a few days ago. That guy is trouble. Speaking of Avatar, someone is claiming to have an e-mail from Cameron with a name for Avatar 2. Check it out. Skxwang 16:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for making my pic bigger! You rock! Skxwang 17:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bwa ha ha: fail! "I just emailed James Cameroon again and got back what said none of the movies except for Avatar 1 will have the word Avatar in the movie title since Jake is now a Na'Vi because what happened at the end of the movie with the Tree of Souls where he changed his human body to his Na'Vi Avatar forever. He also said he is thinking less and less about calling it The AbyssAvatar Fan101 17:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC)" Skxwang 17:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahahaha I was just reading that on his talk page. Nice save, Avatar Man. Very smooth. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, a question. How does one create a gallery? Skxwang 17:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as you can see on the top of this page if you're looking at the source code, there's a button right next to the "add picture" button with a bunch of picture frames. Just click on that then click on "create a gallery". There are a few options that you can choose on the page after that, so just experiment with what looks good. [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 17:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. So I made a gallery of Inception Promotional Posters, but I wanted it on the wiki, not on my user page. What did I do wrong? Skxwang 17:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I wanted! Except I wanted the damn badge. Grrr. I added my little poster. Now I have the badge. :-) I am happy and quite content again. Skxwang 21:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Samsonius, you guys are doing such a great job on this wiki! I love the customized badges and skin-everything looks amazing. I'm Kacie from the Wiki Content Team, and we'll be working here to help you add the new galleries, write more news and content, and direct more traffic to the wiki in honor of the movie release tomorrow. Please let me know if you have any requests or suggestions, and keep up the great work! Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I need to talk to you Samsonius, I need to talk to you. It is 5:30 here now. I'll be on IRC later tonight (maybe around 8:00 ish.) Hopefully you will be on. Skxwang 21:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yusuf pic I found a really cool pic of Yusuf, but I can't get it right. You know me, the technological idiot. Could you please please please fix it? Thank you! Skxwang 17:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.cinematical.com/2010/07/19/watch-this-dora-the-explorer-spoofs-inception/ Skxwang 20:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis G'day Sean, I've noticed that our synopsis of the movie isn't finished, but I read through the Wikipedia synopsis and I think that it's pretty good. Have a read through it and tell me what you think, I reckon that we should use it as a foundation for ours. G'bye, Ozzyjalo94 11:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S., ESSENDON ARE WINNING!!! (sorry, I couldn't resist :P )